I Love You
by AMERICANIDIOT75
Summary: Everyone is feeling feelings they have never felt before. Rating may go up so be warned! Very weird couples, but some normal ones. all flamers accepted


This is my first fanfic so if you have to you can flame. And just to warn you, there will be some VERY strange and never thought of couples so be warned! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Me no crazy! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shaman King

**RENS POV**

"HORO!" I screamed. I had just seen Horohoro jump from the top of a two story building! I watched in slow motion as he slowly crumpled up on the ground. The ground beneath him seemed to sink down as if it was made as quicksand, and then came back up. I ran over to his crumpled body and shook him to try to make him regain consciousness. I started crying as I realized it was useless. I slowly sank down into the ground and was puzzled by this. I looked down and saw that it was a mat! Then all of a sudden I jumped up high because Horohoro was suddenly alive again!

"Hi Ren! Happy April Fools Day!"

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN YOU STUPID BOY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! STOP LAUGHING YOU IMBECILE!"

But Horo wouldn't stop laughing. I could feel my eye start to twitch as I pulled out my kwan doa. At this point Horo stopped laughing. He looked at my weapon and started backing away slowly.

"it was just a joke! No need to take it personally," he said.

Suddenly Horo grinned. I noticed ice creeping up my legs. I started to run for Horo but I was too slow. My legs were completely frozen over.

"HORO! RELEASE ME FROM THIS, THIS, THIS ICE BLOCK!" but Horo just stood there smiling.

"Say please," he grinned.

"Never! I would never apologize to you!" I cried in return.

"Suit yourself," he laughed. I could see him on the ground, rolling around in hysterics. I scowled at him until I realized that Pirika was standing in the doorway to Funbari Inn holding a carton of milk. She squeezed the carton and the milk squirted out and into the air. It came down into Ren's mouth as he grew, popeye's style. He burst out of the ice block and kicked Horo had stopped laughing. Ren picked Horo up and through him into a nearby brick wall. As the dust cleared, he could see Horo's legs waving manically. Pirika gasped as she ran to try to help Horo. I slowly walked away, a small tear making its way down my face as I realized that he could never feel the same way I felt about him.

HOROHORO'S POV 

I grunted as I was pulled out of the wall, the cold brick scratching me on all sides. I finally fell out of the hole I had made when I crashed.

"Horokeu! Are you alright?" my younger sister cried.

"Yeah, I'm fine I guess," I muttered, rubbing my head.

"Good. Then I guess it's time to start your training again," she said, dragging him off.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, clawing at the ground as my crazy sister dragged me off.

REN'S POV AGAIN 

I sighed as I made my way into town and propped myself up against a wall. I sank down and started crying my eyes out.

"Are you okay bocchoma?" said a voice to the right of me.

"I'm fine Bason," I said curtly.

"Are you sure bocchoma? It looks like you're crying," he blurted out.

I jumped up. "I AM NOT CRYING! A TAO NEVER CRIES! CRYING IS FOR WEAK PEOPLE! GRRRRRRRRRRR!" I picked up my Kwan Do and sliced Bason in half.

"awwww bocchoma! Why did you have to do that!" Bason cried.

"That was for not minding your own business!" I muttered.

"Fine, be that way!" Bason shouted and started pouting, "You never let anyone know what you are really feeling!" he hurried into his memorial tablet, leaving Ren with his mouth hanging open. Ren sighed and left his spot by the wall. He wiped his eyes and wandered around town a bit before deciding to go back to the inn to see if Horo was out of the wall yet. Ren gave a small chuckle as he started walking.

Please review, otherwise I will have no reason to update as I will have no comments to work off.


End file.
